one, two, threeway
by pingpangpong
Summary: Here you go, have some shameless smutty antics, with a bit of fluff thrown in for free


'What d'ya think?'

I don't know what to say. It isn't just Rin's obvious improvement- his form was so beautiful it left me feeling winded, almost gasping for air, a sensation I never thought I'd have. But what left me truly breathless was the fact he was standing here after all this time, he came back to me, and now here he is, grinning at me with his cocky smile and hopeful eyes.

The smile starts to fade- I realise I haven't responded. But what can I say? Should I tell him he was beautiful? What am I thinking about- I'm not Rei. I can't pull off that brazen a move. A hot blush creeps up my neck even as I consider it.

'For fucks sake Haru. If you don't think I've improved just fucking say so.'

He treads water in the pool, less than an arms reach away from me. Shit. He's starting to look angry- I can't handle this. I don't want to make him angry, or upset. Never. I know that the hurt I saw in his eyes that day is long in the past, but I will do everything within my power never to see it again. I open my mouth, slowly, carefully. _You were… beautiful._

Rin looks at me quizzically.

'What the fuck are you saying? Don't spout shit underwater.'

I can feel his annoyance rising. The tension in the room is paralysing. I know I need to say it to his face, but… how could I? Without the water, my mental safety blanker, I could never even dream of voicing-

A strong hand suddenly yanks me up by my shoulder and shoves me forcefully against the pool tiles. My head recoils and flings back to see Rin's eyes centimetres from mine, fierce and blazing.

'Haru, I'm fucking done with this', he growls. 'Why won't you ever tell me? We come here every fucking week together to swim. Every fucking week! I thought we had our old relationship back. But what the fuck? Are you mocking me? Am I not good enough for you to pass judgement on me? Is this a fucking joke to you?'

_No, how could it be? _I didn't realise I was hurting him all this time. I never thought of how selfish I was being, how I was feeding Rin's insecurities with my own complacency. How could I be so thoughtless? I look away, disgusted with myself. But… but… if Rin was to know how I felt, maybe this… our whole relationship… wouldn't carry on?

'ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?!'

His voice reverberates around the tiled walls.

'FUCKING LOOK AT ME HARU. LOOK AT ME!'

I reluctantly drag my gaze back to his. I can't stand to stare him in the eye, my secrets dragging me down into the water as though my stomach was filled with lead.

'…look at me haru…'

His eyes soften around the edges, and suddenly I feel a gentle gaze upon me, filled with longing and hope. My anxiety disappears. My body relaxs.

Rin grabs my hair forcefully. Before I could ask what he was doing, he yanked me towards him and forced his lips onto mine. I tense up in shock, but Rin holds my head strong in place. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth, its sweet taste filling my mouth. Can't hold myself from kissing back. I push back into his mouth, entwining my tongue with his, combining our tastes. His grip softens and his hand runs through my hair, but his kisses don't let up. The tense atmosphere is replaced with an entirely new one- passion, yes, but also raw, fervent lust.

I'm pushed back against the tiles with one hand, the other hand roughly exploring my body, eagerly heading further and further down… He yanks my swimsuit down. In pull my mouth away.

'Rin... what…'

'Shut the fuck up.' He growls. I can tell from his glare he isn't joking. Before I can close my mouth he forcefully kisses me, even more passionately than before, shoving his tongue down my throat whilst his hand clutches my dick. Slowly but firmly he begins to rub it, teasingly at first but with increasing speed, until I need to come up for breath, whimpering.

'Rin… please… I… I can't…'

He bites my neck hard. I cry out and he moves his hand faster. I can't take it any more… it's too much. This is all too much. I've wanted this, and him, for so long, so why now? How am I even allowed this much happiness?

Suddenly, Rin pushes his whole body into me. His grip on my cock grows stronger and I can feel his erection grinding up against my bare thigh. I moan and reach down. I want to touch it. Rin growls and pushes against me more powerfully, almost using his entire strength to hold me against the tiles as he jerks me off. The mixture of his rough grip and the water sends waves of pleasure rippling through my body. I involuntarily thrust my hips, and I can feel his excitement grow. His hand leaves my shoulder and grips my ass firmly, thrusting my hips into his hand. The hand moves. I feel a growing pressure in my ass. Rin looks me in the eye, determined, resolute.

But he waits. He waits for my response, a reply to his feelings which he laid bare so brazenly when I couldn't even dare to accept mine. I look him in the eye and feel that hope, that longing. I slowly lean forward, bringing my trembling hand up to cup his face, and nervously kiss his lips.

'…it's fine'

On that cue, he shoves his finger into my ass. My voice escapes me, and the cry echoes throughout the room. But I have no time to recover, as he vigorously thrusts it in, reaching deeper and deeper each time. He is holding me up in the water now, but my strength is flailing and I collapse on his shoulder. He stops, obviously surprised. Suddenly he removes his finger and flings me onto the poolside.

'Rin… what'

I start to sit up but before I can, Rin clambers out and pushes me down, his hand going straight to my cock to start rubbing it again. _Ahh! _His hand finds my ass, and- _Aaaaaagh! _He plunges two fingers deep inside me, rubbing my insides, making me feel so dizzy I think I could faint. I pant on his shoulder as he skilfully stretches my ass, his fingers feeling so good it hurt to think.

'Tsk, don't… don't pant like that in my ear, Haru. I won't be able to control myself'

He sits up and looks at me, as I lie with my back on the cold, hard tiles. I don't understand. I look at him, a questioning look. _Why did you stop?_

A fierce blush rises onto Rin's face.

'God fucking dammit Haru!'

He yanks me towards him and grabs my thighs, lifting them high in the air.

'Spread your legs.'

I obey.

Suddenly a world of pain explodes through my body from my ass.

'Ack! Rin-'

He shoves all the way into me. I am truly winded. I can feel him in my gut, his presence inside my body, his cock throbbing viciously inside me, teasing my insides.

'Don't… don't move… ah!'

He slowly pulls back. My body twitches with every millimetre. This is pure, painful pleasure. I look up at Rin. He's panting, he's trying to hold back, I can see in his contorted face. He slams into me again, harder this time, as though he is trying to imprint on my body. This time, he can't control himself, and he pulls back immediately before ramming into me again, and again, faster and faster, each thrust stronger than the last, reaching a place deep inside of me. There is no pain anymore, and my hands scurry around for something to grip, as I pant and sweat as his cock lingers on my sweet spot.

'Rin… rin… I'm going to…'

He grabs my dick.

'Not just yet you aren't'

He rams further into me. I can feel how wet I've become, how my body has responded to him. Warm liquid drips from the tip of my dick onto my stomach, as his brutal thrusts force my body to remember every inch of him. I feel my hips lurching towards him on their own accord, practically begging for him to mark me more. More. More…

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!'

The echo rings loud and clear round the tiling. Is that… shit… Makoto. We both freeze up. He stands in the doorway, breathing heavily, a distraught look on his face. A shopping back lays at his feet, his purchases strewn around the floor. He looks… he looks as if he's going to cry.

'Makoto…' we say, quietly, in unison.

'I can explain, I swear…' I say, almost as though I don't want to be hurt.

Makoto just stands there, silent. I have never seen such surges of emotion radiate from him before. Rin and I can't move a muscle for the pressure. He doesn't blink, he doesn't flinch, he just stands, staring.

He runs.

He runs towards us, tearing his coat off as he comes, a blazing look upon his face. Rin tenses up, preparing to be hit. I close my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel a mouth on mine. M… Makoto's mouth?

He pulls away and looks at me. Looks at me the way I know Makoto to look at me.

'I'm sorry I scared you… I just, well, you know. I don't know if that kiss got my feelings across or…'

He looks over to Rin, and then back at me, gazing straight into my eyes.

'It's just… us three… I always thought… Well, it sounds silly when I put it into words, a bit childish I guess… but I always thought we'd do this together.'

Me and Rin lay there, naked, gobsmacked. I feel Rin harden up inside of me, and I look over to him, and back at Makoto. I reach a hand up to Makotos face… and yank it towards me, kissing him hard. I can feel Rin start to thrust again slowly as Makotos tongue traces my teeth gently, softly exploring the regions of my mouth. His hand strokes my hair and I the slow, loving kiss fills me with a warm glow.

Rin slams into me and I snap back to reality as he hits the perfect spot. I cry out, and a soft flush reaches Makotos cheeks. I smile at him, bashfully. Rin was obviously getting impatient.

'Stop fucking around! Are we going to do this or not?!'

'Do... er, what?'

But I twist my head to the side, to face makotos crotch, and unzip his pants whilst Rin's thrusting regains its speed and power. He's hard as a rock. I pop it out of his boxers and kiss the tip lightly, before taking as much of his boner in as I could take. He gasped. I suck harder, using my tongue to massage the base of his cock, before slowly bringing my head back up, copying Rin's technique from before. I can feel him squirming next to me, and Rin's breathing grows heavier and heavier. He's ramming into me so hard I think I'm going to break into, but somehow my head starts to move to Rin's pace, and I find myself sucking Makoto's cock faster and harder, the rhythm of the thrusts calming me. Makoto was whimpering too now, and he brought a shaking hand to the back of my head, pushing my mouth gently down his shaft.

Suddenly, a burst of pleasure hits me. I nearly choke on Makoto's cock.

Rin laughs.

'Are you ready? It's time for the big finale'

Shit, he's found my sweet spot, for real this time. He grinds his cock against it, and my body convulses with pleasure, and I suck even harder on Makoto's cock. Makoto's whole body heaves. I can hear Rin's strained groans as he hits that place over and over, harder and harder. I can't take it anymore… I'm going to…

I pull away from Makoto's cock.

'Rin, I can't take it anymore, I'm going to-'

I gasp. That last thrust propels me the last mile. Makoto explodes on my face as my cock finally gets it release, sticky hot liquid covering my chest and dripping from my chin. I feel a warm sensation inside my ass as Rin's cum pools inside of me. I lie, panting and exhausted, on the pool side, Rin and Makotos hot breaths filling the room.

Makoto stares at me intently, a content look on his face. Rin relaxes and grins.

'So Haru,' he says, 'same time next week?'


End file.
